Alphys
A reclusive, axious nerd who studies fossils. Biography Alphys grew up in Danali Town , working as an engineer while perusing her true passion for science. She found her first Pokemon, a Trubbish she named Reishida, when she was a young girl. She was playing in the town's garbage dump scavenging for parts and interesting items when she came across the Trubbish. After a few frequent visits the two became quick friends, and Alphys has had Reisheda ever since. She eventually left home, setting out into the Samadi Desert to build her own lab. A fellow Engineer gifted her a Porygon, which she named Surietto, to assist her with her work. Along the way she encountered and captured a Weezing which she battled and caught, suspecting something must be amiss as Weezing weren't known to be in the area. Upon getting it to the lab she discovered it was just a regular, out of place Weezing. Whihc she then named Sakasuke. Capturing it was her first and last Pokemon battle. She felt guilty enough after injuring it in battle that she not only quit battling but also built a machine to heal Pokemon with in her lab. (Which passing travelers are welcome to stop by and use, although it's not quite as quick as using a PokeCenter's.) It was there, in her lab in the middle of the desert, that she continued her studies on fossils. In time she managed to build a machine capable of reviving fossil Pokemon. She now spends her time perfecting the machine and studying fossil Pokemon as a whole. When not working on that she's either tinkering with other electronic gadgets (like modifying her own Pokegear) or watching tv shows. Mostly anime and reality tv the features up and coming trainers. Personality A recluse and a nerd. She'd like to be more out going and have some friends, but between her own social anxiety and her bad habit of backing herself into awkward corners with little white lies that go too far she's resigned herself to a mostly solitary life and is convinced it's for the best. She desperately wants to seem cooler and more competent than she is (despite being sincerely talented in science and engineering) and will often lie or tell half truths to do so. Which is a large part of the reason she chose to leave home and isolate herself out in the desert. She'd sincerely like to work on changing that part of herself, though. It can get awful lonely in that lab, after all. She's generally very accepting of others, and tends to put others on a pedestal if she thinks they're cooler or better than she is. Despite this she has very strong opinions about certain things and isn't afraid to voice them. (Mostly on social messaging sites and really only in regard to her opinion on various animes and shows, however.) She lives in the moment, not always thinking ahead about the long term outcome of a situation. Even if she realizes she's going to be digging herself into a hole she'd rather deal with that when she gets to it. Or rather, ignore it and hope the problem deals with itself on it's own. In that sense she has a hard time taking responsibility for her actions, even if she knows that only makes things worse. Outwardly she tries not to let her insecurities show, though. She does her best to be friendly and helpful, stammering through her social awkwardness for as long as she's able. She does truly care about people she's close to and doesn't purposefully set out to hurt people. (Making it that much harder for her to deal with if she does hurt people she cares about.) Pokémon Starter Pokémon: Trubbish (Reishida) Other Pokémon: Porygon (Surietto) and Weezing (Sakasuke) Reishida is almost never in her Pokeball, instead opting to hang out in trash cans around the lab. Image Gallery